Goodbye
by Fantony
Summary: Shuichi discovers that Yuki's got another dark secret... This is my first Gravition fanfic! Just a little one shot! Yuki x Shuichi


_Hey! This is my first Gravitation fanfic! Just a little one-shot! (I'm currently writing an extended version of this story, which you can find somewhere on this site! :-p ) _

_Plot: Shuichi discovers that Yuki has got another dark secret..._

_Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi_

_I (unfortunately!) do not own any of the Gravitation characters!_

_Please also bear in mind that I'm French, therefore, my English is far from perfect! Sorry if there are (and i know there are!) some mistakes! :-)_

* * *

"What the hell are you still doing here ?" I snapped at him. "I thought I'd told you to piss off!"

" Yuki… I…"

Those eyes. Beautiful violet eyes staring at mine. _He perfectly knows how to use them. But I won't fall for his little game. Not again._ I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me escape. Damn little brat. His thin lips were trembling and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

Self defensive counter-attack:

"I have no time to waste with such a cry-baby like you, idiot"

That was pretty lame but that was all I could think of. He let his tears running down his cheeks. I sighed and went to the window, lighting a cigarette. He stood up from the couch and followed my steps. _Will I ever get some peace one day? Sooner than I think, probably... _

"Why do you hate me, Yuki?" he asked through sobs.

I couldn't suppress a smile. I turned around and faced him, trying my best to keep my brow furrowed.

"And why do you always tell stupid lies in order to get at the truth, you prat?"

He looked down and blushed. I gasped. His beauty will never cease to amaze me. He truly was my weakness. I put my hands on his shoulders and made him come closer to me. His eyes bulged with surprise when I lifted his chin with a hand and pressed my lips against his. Could a kiss ever taste better than this? Yes. Each time I kiss him, my heart pounds and I have to hold my breath. And each kiss seems better than the previous one. Blame him for being so gorgeous and sweet. Blame me for having let him trap me in his lovely web in the first place.

"Go and unpack your stuffs" I said firmly once we finally parted away.

He blinked his eyes, still biting his lips to taste what was left of our kiss.

"Really? You let me stay here?"

I nodded. _History just repeats itself all over again_, they say. So true. Argument. Reconciliation. Argument. Reconciliation. He may be an annoying little brat, I just couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. He threw himself in my arms and nearly made me fall over.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Thank you!! I love you so much!!"

"You'd better hurry up before I change my mind" I told him, more fondly than I intended to.

"Well, I'm happy you let me stay because I don't know how I would have managed to pack all my stuffs! I brought so many things here that my bag wouldn't be big enough for all of them anymore! I knew you wouldn't make me leave anyway, so I just put them in there!" He said happily, and crossed the room jumping like a ballerina.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw him open my huge bookcase and that a thousand of things fell on his head, from a Nittle Grasper poster to a large green rubber ring. My mouth twitched and I fought the urge to scream at him but he looked so cute with his pink head emerging from this mountain of rubbish that I just couldn't.

"I'll go and get us something to eat. If you haven't tidied up everything when I'm back, I promise you'll experience the worst moment of your existence!"

I glared at him and he gulped.

"I'll do it, Yuki! Promise! But take your time, pleaaaaase!" he squeaked.

I laughed and made my way to the door.

About forty-five minutes later, I came back home with take away sushis. Unagi sushis. His favourite ones. I pushed the door open and was a bit surprised not to see him running to me in his awful puppy outfit. It usually annoys me a great deal to always be assailed like that at my first step into the flat, but having no one to greet me this time was kinda worse. I closed the door and checked the room. There he was, huddled up on the couch, his head buried in his arms.

"Shuichi"

He startled at his name but didn't make any move.

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

He lifted his head up. By the look of his face, he had been crying for quite a long time. His eyes were red, and his pale cheeks were wet, tears glittering at the city's lights coming from the window.

"Something wrong with Bad Luck?"

He shook his head. I put the sushis bag on the coffee table and sat at the other end of the couch. A horrible thought crossed my mind.

"It's not that Aizawa bastard again, is it?"

My voice trembled. He shook his head again, and I lost what little patience I had left.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what it is, or are you just gonna spend the whole evening staring stupidly at me like that?" I snapped at him, and immediately regretted telling him off again when I saw that look in his eyes.

He took a deep breath and stood up. He made his way to the phone.

"It is that!" He said, pushing the answering machine button, and not even looking at me. _You've got one message_, the machine said.

"Mister Uesugi, Professor Otanako speaking. I beg you once more to come as quickly as possible to the hospital. If you keep on refusing any treatment, your time will be counted in days instead of weeks. You cannot possibly want that, can you? I am being very serious! Please, call me back as soon as you get that message. Thank you"

_Beeeeeeeep!_

My blood froze in my veins. The moment I had feared most for the past few days had finally come. I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want _him_ to know. Not yet. I wasn't prepared for that. It shouldn't be that way. That was not what I had planned.

Shuichi turned around and looked at me, fits clenched and eyes filled with both sadness and anger. He stayed motionless and didn't say any word but his eyes were speaking for him. Only his chest moved up and down quickly as he was gasping for air. I felt just like a thief caught red-handed and tried to avoid his amethyst eyes for the second time of the day, but failed once again.

I sighed heavily and stood up, taking a cigarette from my pocket and lighting it. My heart stopped beating at the picture of us he had stuck to the lighter.

"This is none of your business, you damn brat!" I mumbled, puffing out the smoke.

"How dare you say that!?" He screamed. "Of course it is my business! In case you wouldn't have noticed, I live with you, I love you and I do happen to care that you are dying, Yuki!"

My eyes bulged at this word. Dying. Indeed. He burst into tears again. I just couldn't face him. I was too much of a coward to look at him straight in the eye. I swallowed hard.

"Help yourself to sushis. They are unagi ones. Your favourite ones if I'm not wrong," I told him in a casual way, and walked to the bedroom.

I closed the door behind me and sat at my desk. There, I buried my head in my hands and started to cry more than I'd never done in my life. Why all this had to happen? Why had he stepped into my life? Last year, I wouldn't have been bothered at all to learn that I had an incurable tumour. No one made me want to stay alive. But now…

He knocked on the door. I didn't reply at first, but he insisted. He usually never knocks on the door.

"Come in" I snarled, quickly wiping my tears away with my sleeve.

He slowly opened the door, hesitated a moment, and then came in and sat on the chair next to me. That was _his_ place. I suddenly felt a wave of guiltiness and still didn't dare to look at him.

"How long? How long have you been lying to me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I haven't been lying to you, Shuichi. Just thought it'd be better for both of us if I hid the truth from you, that's all. And anyway, I only got the news last week. The hospital called me while you were getting us ice-creams in the park."

The minute of silence that followed seemed to last an eternity. I could feel his hot breath in my neck. And I could felt an invisible hand crushing my heart inside my chest. I wished I could go back in time and erase everything. Everything but him. He was actually the best thing that happened to me in my life. But of course, I wouldn't tell him that. Too unassertive. Too proud. Even if it can sound self-contradictory. A warm hand on my shoulder made me wince.

"Accept the treatment, Yuki. Please. If you love me…"

"No way"

He retrieved his hand.

"You don't give a fuck about me, do you?!" He screamed angrily.

I lifted my head up. He went on:

"It doesn't come to your mind that I can find you dead in the bed tomorrow morning? You're so stubborn you just wouldn't go to the hospital and try to take all the chances that are left for you to recover?"

"Listen, you damn brat, this is a brain tumour. Cancer. Terminal phase. And I'm not going to recover. Ever. So what change does that make that I die tomorrow or in a few weeks?"

"It changes everything! It'd mean we'd have more time together!"

"More time together?" I sneered. "You don't give a fuck about me neither, you prat, eh?! Do you think I want to spend the little time I have left stuck between four white walls, taking all sorts of medicines that will only allow me more time to feel sorry for myself? I don't want that! I don't want doctors and nurses all around me! I don't want slow perfusions, morphine… I just want to seize the day! With you by my side. I'm trying my best to accept the fate, but I'll not be able to make it if it's not just the two of us, far away from all this bloody stuff! Does that make any sense?" I shouted.

I stopped and gasped for air.

"Yuki" he murmured, eyes full of tears.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me on my neck.

"What am I gonna do without you?" he whispered in my ear.

"You'll be okay, I promise" I tried to reassure him, running my hand through his hair, but I was not at all convinced myself.

I cupped his face in my hands and gently pressed my mouth against his. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and kissed me more deeply, as if he was trying to believe that time would stop and that I'd never go away.

I stood up and took him in my arms, carrying him to the bed. He was as light as a feather. I laid him on the bed and straddled his hips. "Now let's seize the night too!" I said maliciously.

That was probably our sweetest and wildest time together and I spent the rest of the night watching him sleep. My head hurt like hell but the simple sight of his peaceful angel face helped me forget about the pain. I will definitely miss him. _Who would have thought I would have said that one day?_

The sun slowly rose up, and the morning light that came through the Venitian blind and that danced on his face and in the room like a million fireflies made him look even prettier. I carefully ran the back of my hand on the perfect skin of his cheek. He furrowed his brow in his sleep and mumbled something inaudible. I smiled. Damn little brat.

I could feel my journey was coming to an end. I wasn't expecting this so early. But who would I be to complain? Who could dream of a better death? Dying quietly in their lover's arms… Shuichi was the one who made me upraise, he was my entire universe, I was his entire universe, and it was only fair I died by his side. Gravitation, eh? I just wished I could see those beautiful eyes again. Just one more time.

"I love you, Shuichi"

His big eyes opened up instantly and he turned to face me.

"What?" he asked in a sleepy but surprised voice.

"You perfectly heard what I said, you little fool! You just want to make me say it again, don't you?" I teased him. "Here you are: I said I loved you, Shuichi. And I really do."

His face turned red and his eyes widened when I kissed him deeply on the lips. We parted away and I looked at him straight in the eye this time, offering him a weak but sincere smile.

That's what I had been hoping for: meeting his eyes one last time. Now, I can close mine.

_Goodbye, Shuichi_.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!! _


End file.
